United States
|Selection process =Internal selection |Appearances = 10 (9 finals) |Debut = #1 |Best result = 2nd (#5) |Worst result = 25th (#7) |HoD = Julian Dokowicz }} The United States has participated in the GreatVision Song Contest six times, debuting in the first edition. History of the United States in the GreatVision Song Contest The US broadcaster announced that they intended on sending an entry to the GreatVision Song Contest for the first time in May 2017. Their debut entry was later revealed to be "Easy" performed by Bonnie Mckee. As the Host of the first edition the United States was automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed sixth. Earning their first Top 10 placing in the competition. The US-singer BANKS was announced to take part with her song "Trainwreck" in the second edition shortly before the end of the first contest. After the good result in the previous edition the United States were a second time automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed fourth with 311 Points. Earning thier second best result in the contest. During the the second edition of the competition it was announced that the US-singer and newcomer Brit Daniels will represent the country in the third edition with her song "Eulogy". Due the success in the previous edition the United States will be a third time automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed tenth. Earning their third Top 10 placing and worst result so far in the competition. The US-singer Rachel Platten was announced to take part with her song "Broken Glass" in the fourth edition shortly after the end of the third contest. She qualified to the final after placing second in the second semi-final and went on to place four with 284 Points in the Final. Earning the third best result in the contest so far. Shortly after the end of the fourth contest, the American-Swedish singer Rhys was announced to represent the country with the song "Last Dance" in Seoul. Due the good result in the previous edition the United States were a fourth time automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed second. Earning their fifth Top 10 placing and best result so far in the competition. Shortly after the end of the fifth contest the Korean group KARD was announced to represent the country with the song "You In Me" in Tirana. They will be the first group, who will represent the US in the contest. Due the success in the previous edition the United States were a fifth time automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed third. Earning their sixth Top 10 placing and second best result so far in the competition. After the end of the sixth contest The US-singer MILCK was announced to represent the country with the song "Devil Devil" in Sofia. Due the good result in the previous edition the United States were a sixth time automatic qualified for the Grand Final and placed twenty-fifth. Earning their first non-Top 10 placing and the worst result so far in the competition. The Ammerican-Korean-singer Jessica was announced to take part with her song "Wonderland" in the eighth edition shortly after the end of the seventh contest. She qualified to the final after placing fifth in the first semi-final and went on to place four with 306 Points in the Final. Earning their seventh Top 10 placing in the competition. Due the success in the previous edition the United States were a seventh time automatic qualified for the Grand Final. The US broadcaster announced that the US representative will be selected through a National Final called The Voice US. Contestants There have so far been six contestants that represented United States in the contest with six of them achieving a top 10 result. 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete Commentators and spokespersons